clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Stamp
Stamps are special rewards, released on July 26, 2010. Stamps are earned by playing games and working as a team with other penguins. There are 4 difficulty levels of stamps: Easy (green), Medium (yellow), Hard (blue), and Extreme (red). Some are for all penguins and some are only for members. Currently, 302 of 304 stamps are available to be earned. The stamp book is used to collect stamps. Each individual penguin has his/her own Stamp Book. Members are able to customize the cover of their Stamp Book, and are able to edit the color, highlight, pattern, and icon. Members are also able to display your favorite you have received. You may only display 6 stamps and pins on the cover of your stamp book at one time. Stamp Books for other penguins can also be accessed, allowing penguins to show off their stamps. Most penguins use this feature to show the "Near impossible to get" stamps they have earned. In the stamp book, the stamps are divided into 4 general sections. Some of these sections also have sub-sections. For example, in the "Games" section, there are sub-sections devoted to individual games. The "Events" section only had the Characters sub-section until the Party sub-section was released in August 2010. Also, each section has its own design. Game stamps are hexagonal-shaped, Video Game Stamps are trapezoid-shaped, activity stamps are oval-shaped, and events stamps are triangularly shaped. For some unknown reason, you cannot get a stamp if you did an effort before the time stamps were released. Meaning you have to do it again. However, you would get the 365 days! stamp, and the 183 days! stamp if you were older than those days before or when stamps were released. Pins In addition to stamps, pins are also collected in the Stamp Book. Using the Stamp Book, penguins can show off their pins to other Penguins in Club Penguin. The pins are arranged in date of release (the time they are available). If you mouse over them, you can also see when the pins were released and what they are called. Penguins can also collect stamps for any game on Club Penguin. History *When stamps were introduced on July 26, 2010, there were 107 stamps. Also, the Club Penguin Team limited the mini-game experience for Non-Members. Thin Ice now only allows non-members to play up to level 10, Jet Pack Adventure only allows non-members to play up to Level 2, and Astro Barrier only allows non-members to play up to Level 6. Aqua Grabber only allows non-members to play 'Clam Waters' Stage. Catchin' Waves now only allows non-members to play Surf Lesson and Freestyle. *For a few minutes when the stamps were released, some penguins already had all the stamps. This was a bug, and was fixed very soon after. *On August 5, 2010, 28 Puffle Rescue stamps appeared under the Games section, although there were none available, so Puffle Rescue stamps were taken out soon after. *During the Mountain Expedition, two new stamps were released, it allowed users to get up to 109 stamps. *On August 13, 2010, a new section called "Console" appeared after "Games". It contained a sub-section named "Wii" with 1 stamp. It was removed soon after. *On August 31, 2010, the Puffle Rescue stamps returned after being de-bugged, with 27 stamps, along with a new subsection appeared in "Games" called "Missions". A total of 49 new stamps were added giving the current total of 158 stamps. The subsections in "Events" and "Games" were also rearranged. *On September 2, 2010, 2 new stamps appeared for The Fair 2010 in the "Party" section increasing the total to 160 stamps. *On September 5, 2010, Happy77 confirmed Club Penguin: Game Day! would have 14 stamps when released. *On September 7, 2010, the Club Penguin Team released five new stamps for Field-Ops increasing the total to 165. *On September 13, 2010, the Club Penguin Team released 14 new stamps for Club Penguin: Game Day!, and 4 new stamps for Jet Pack Adventure , relating to the Release of Green Puffles joining you. With the release of the Game Day stamps, the new section "Video Games" was added for a total of 183. *On October 4, 2010, the Cart Surfer stamps were released. There were 12 new stamps increasing the total to 195. *On October 23, 2010, the Celebration stamp was released, giving a total of 196 stamps. *On October 28, 2010, the Monster Mash stamp and the Scavenger Hunt stamp were realesed, giving the total of 198 stamps. *On November 16, 2010, the Construction stamp and the Explorer stamp were released, giving the total to 200 stamps. *Later on November 16th, 2010, the Sensei stamp was released, making it 201 stamps. *On November 24, 2010, stamps for Card Jitsu, Card-Jitsu Fire, and Card-Jitsu Water were added, making the total to 227 Stamps. *On December 16, 2010, 2 new stamps were added which were the Volunteer stamp and the Top Volunteer stamp for the Holiday Party 2010. This brought the total to 229 stamps. *On February 3, 2011, 2 new stamps were added which were the stamps from the game System Defender. This brought the total to 242 stamps. *On April 25, 2011 new stamps were released for Pizzatron 3000 and Ice Fishing. *Pufflescape stamps were released on November 3, 2011. List of Stamps Trivia *The difficulty level of the meetable characters is based on how many times they visit a year. *Many non-members were mad about the release of stamps because it limited their game play. *For each game, you can get double coins if you get all the game's stamps, except for Card-Jitsu, Card-Jitsu Fire, Card-Jitsu Water, Card-Jitsu Snow and Treasure Hunt. *There used to be a rumor that whoever collected all stamps would become famous, have their own stamp and could wear any item. This is very unlikely but we don't know because nobody has all the stamps (yet). *To have a chance of collecting all the stamps, you must be a member. *Many penguins thought this were achievement for learning stuff(math....) *There is a mysterious page at the far back of a penguin's Stamp Book - this was later revealed by the CP team to be 'a mystery, but maybe an indication to say that there will be more Stamps in the future'. Gallery Stamps.png|The Stamps "logo". File:Stampbackground.PNG|A Login Screen featuring the stamps. File:Stamp-login-1.png|Another Login Screen featuring the stamps. File:New-Stamps-Everywhere-480x329.png|Another Login Screen featuring the stamps. File:Stamp26.png|A preview of stamps from the What's New Blog. File:Χωρίς τίτλο.JPG|Edited Stamp Book File:χωρίς hot.JPG|A Non-Member's Stamp Book File:Χωρίς fd;.JPG|Stamp Book at the "Games" page before the updates. File:Stamp Gltch GARETARE.png|This was a glitch that happened on October 11th, 2010 Stamp Glitch.jpg|A glitch that says "Undefined Stamps" Names in Other Languages See Also *List of Stamps *Stamps (Penguin Mail) SWF *More SWF Category:Items Category:Stamps Category:Club Penguin Category:Stamps of Club Penguin